


caught

by runawaygypsy



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masterbation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 06:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2721737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runawaygypsy/pseuds/runawaygypsy





	caught

I tried to fall asleep hours ago, but the stress from work kept gnawing at my brain. Tom had completely satisfied me earlier in the evening, had me sweating and trembling, but as the night grew longer, the effects of our lust had long since worn off.

Rolling to my side, I curled up against his backside, caressing his ass, reaching around to feel his manhood soft against his thigh, lazily stroking it to entice him. It didn't work. I was greeted by a snort and a smack of his lips as he rolled to his stomach.

Unable to sleep and needing to blow off some steam, I curled on my opposite side and reached for my favorite toy, a battery-powered, silicone wonder that had served me well on the nights when he was gone. I lubed it up and slid it in, letting it warm to my body temperature while I got busy pinching my own nips, pressing against my clit, swirling my fingers and imagining it was Tom doing so. When I was good and ready, I turned it on. As my electric sex turned on low, I glanced sideways, my eyes adjusted to only the low light that leaked into the window, to make sure I wasn't going to wake him up. He was blissfully asleep. 

I closed my eyes and thought of him, slowly fucking myself, feeling the buzz as the current electrified me, teasing my cunt into submission. The waves of passion began to pour over me and I stifled my moans with my pillow, letting them rip through my being as I began to peak. I writhed off the bed, my back arched as I seized with ecstacy. Another one began in its wake and I rode that one just as surely as the last. 

I collapsed against the bed, turned off my toy and uncovered my face, breathless and sated. I rolled over and stowed my toy and as I curled up, I felt his arm wrap around me, his breath hot on my ear. "That was quite the show, Darling," he whispered. "So nice of you to warm yourself up for me."

I could feel his cock pressed against my backside as he pulled me on top of him. He spread my legs and pulled his cock between them, letting the tip press just against my entrance. "Oh, you're so wonderfully wet now," he hissed as he guided himself inside me and thrust. I felt the delicious stretch of him, so much better than my toy, as he moved, pushing me down upon him as he pumped up. His fingers found my sex as his lips found my neck and they worked in tandem, gentle caresses at first meant only to build my arousal, then rougher, more insistent as I began to whimper, my voice barely audible. 

"Oh god, Tom," I rasped, panting and trying to prolong the pleasure as much as possible.

"Let go, my darling," he encouraged. "I want to feel you come around me."

All it took was that velvet voice and I was gone, overcome by the molten heat that poured from my core and pooled around him. "Fuck, Tom!" I screamed with my release. My walls grasped him, milked him as I rocked against him, my body stiffened with my orgasm.

He was pulled with me and, as my paroxysm relaxed, his hands slid to my hips, holding me there while he bucked, his cock slamming into me with intensity as I felt the hot stream of his release. He groaned, his own back arched pressing him against me until he collapsed below me. He kissed my neck gently as he pulled out. "Next time, wake me up," he chuckled.

"I tried to," I answered as I slid to his side. "You wouldn't wake up."


End file.
